Dangerous Eli
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Ziva's father comes to NCIS. There lives will not be the same again! SARAH DAVID INCLUDED
1. Stepping Out

Sarah David sat on Tony's lap, they had been together for just over three years now, and he had proposed to her today.

Tali was two years old now, and she ran around the bullpen, being chased by Abby.

Sarah smiled, as Tony stroked her small bump, she was three months gone with his first child.

Her engagement ring shone on her finger as her hand covered his, and he kissed her softly.

It seemed like an ordinary day but little did they know that there lives would never be the same again.

Ziva sat at her desk, as she picked her granddaughter up and spun her around, with a smile.

Jethro watched his granddaughter and wife, him and Ziva had only been married for two years now, but to them, they had been together forever, and they would always be together.

McGee was on his computer, playing a new game he had gotten for his birthday.

Ducky came upstairs, and was talking to Jethro.

When the deathly ping of the elevator sounded.

Sarah didn't take any notice of it, she was too busy talking to Tony about names for their child, so far they liked Eva and Ana, they were expecting a little girl, and they gradually decided upon, Eva Marie DiNozzo.

"I like it", Sarah said with a kiss

A man stepped out of the elevator, his name was Eli David


	2. Shots

Eli stepped off the room.

The room went cold, as they froze.

Sarah was snuggled against Tony, talking baby names, not noticing who had entered.

Ziva stood to greet her father, and he saw Sarah.

Sarah was registered dead in Israel.

"Sarah! What the hell are you doing here?" He screamed at her angrily

Sarah stood up, adopting a submissive pose, and suddenly remembering that she no longer had to take orders from him, and changed to a defensive stance, "I'm here because I want to be"

He shook his head, "Get your stuff you're going back to Israel"

Gibbs stood up, so did Tony and McGee, as Gibbs said angrily, "She's not going anywhere"

"She destroyed the mission, and because of it ten Mossad agents died", he screamed

She stood up, defending herself, "Oh the mission where you wanted me to go into Hamas headquarters and shoot their director?"

He stalked towards her, "Yes that mission, and you tipped them off and they killed the agents!"

She shrugged, "They deserved it"

He looked angrier now, "Then I will shoot the one that hid you from me"

Sarah looked slightly confused until he raised the gun to Ziva, in a quick second she dived in front of her, stopping the bullet with her stomach.

Gibbs shot Eli in the same moment, as did Tony and McGee.

Eli lay in a pool of blood on the floor.

Sarah struggled to get up, as she saw her mother go to her grandfather, and cradle his body.

Sarah cried, her mother had chosen him over her; she struggled to get up, pushing away the help offered to her.

She staggered away from the bullpen, crawling down the stairs, as they tried to get her to go with them, she ignored them, and collapsed at the bottom of the stairs, in a pool of blood.

She was less than ten metres from autopsy; she was slumped at the bottom of the stairs, her hand on her stomach as she whispered to her unborn child, "I'm so sorry my princess"


	3. Angel

Sarah lay in a pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs.

Tony ran after her, and almost fell over her, he pressed a hand to her wound, "Wake up Sarah, please wake up"

She opened her eyes slowly, and as he pressed a hand to her wound, she covered his hand with hers, covering both the wound and their unborn child.

She smiled faintly, and coughed, splattering blood onto her hand and the top of her shirt, as he held her close to him, "I love you", she whispered to him, smiling faintly.

He smiled back, "I love you too, Sarah" she took his hand and pressed a kiss to it.

He lifted her up carefully, and carried her upstairs to Ducky.

"It's going to be ok, I promise you", Tony assured her.

He got to the top of the stairs, and shouting could be heard.

Jethro was pulling Ziva away from the body, "What are you doing Zee? You're choosing your father over our daughter!"

Ziva cried, "He is my father"

He pulled her forcefully away, "And she is our daughter!"

Tony ran in with Sarah in his arms, "Ducky! She's slipping in and out of consciousness!"

Ducky moved forward, "Lay her down, and call an ambulance"

McGee called an ambulance, as Sarah looked up at Tony, who had his hands over her wound, "I need to see my little girl"

Gibbs moved forward, dragging Ziva with him, and kneeling at his daughter's side.

Abby brought Tali over and she knelt beside her mother, and hugged her tightly, "I love you mommy"

Sarah smiled, "I love you too, my princess"

She coughed violently, spilling more blood, as she held her child close, "Are you going to be an angel now mommy? Like Kate and Jenny?"

She nodded, as a tear slipped down her face, "Yeah baby"

She moved one hand and held onto Tony's tightly, as she looked at Abby, "Take her down stairs please, I don't want her to see me like this"

Abby nodded and carried the screaming child downstairs with the help of McGee.

Ziva realised what she'd done, and clutched her daughter's hand, with Jethro holding her from behind, "It's okay my princess, you'll make it, you'll be okay, you have to be" she whispered desperately.

Sarah shook her head, "Eva stopped moving" she cried, her whole body wracked with tears.

Tony cried and held her to him, as her eyes gently closed, and her body went limp.

Ziva moved forward, silently asking to take Sarah, Tony nodded and passed her body to him, and went down to see his daughter.

Ziva prayed for her daughter, with her hand over the unborn child.

"Jethro, it's my fault she died", Ziva sobbed, clutching her daughter close to her

He shook his head, "No, it's not"

She cried harder, "She took that bullet, saving me"

He frowned, "That's because she loves you, come on lets get her into the ambulance"

They got her into the ambulance, and tried CPR and shock pads.

It didn't work.

That day Sarah died.

The shock pads had brought the child back, and once at the hospital the decision had been made to keep Sarah on a ventilator.

Her heart was controlled by a machine, so was her breathing and blood flow.

The child was born later that year, named Eva Marie David DiNozzo, just like they had planned.

Sarah's machines were turned off a month later, she didn't make any recovery because she was already gone.

**THE END**


End file.
